


Jack Came Back

by Jenrose



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Filk, Multi, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenrose/pseuds/Jenrose
Summary: So I'm at a filk circle and this came up tonight, so I thought I'd share it. It was written years ago and posted to whofic.TTTO: The Cat Came Back





	Jack Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> TTTO: The Cat Came Back (Anything italicized should be spoken. I had [this version of the original ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSorJ-SMO4M&feature=related)in mind for tune.)

 

Captain Jack Harkness had troubles of his own  
A con gone wrong nearly stopped him being born  
But he saved the day and the Doctor saved his skin  
Missed the dance and got too much vermouth his gin...  
  
And Jack came back, he couldn’t stay away  
Jack came back, tho he thought he was a goner  
Jack came back cos the Doctor came to play  
  
Well they had some adventures and came to Station Five  
When they saw the Daleks, they knew they’d not survive  
Jack said, “ _I’ll see you in hell_ ” and thought he’d not come back,  
Daleks said Exterminate, and Jack said, “ _Yeah, I kind of figured that_.”  
  
But Rose came back, she couldn’t stay away  
And Jack came back, tho he thought he was a goner  
Jack came back, cos Rose came to save the day  
( _and when the Bad Wolf wants you to live, you LIVE_.)  
  
They left him behind in a future filled with dread  
Left behind in a station filled with dead  
But Jack he was a time agent and he had his tricks  
(and a handy vortex manipulator on his other wrist)  
  
So Jack went back, the very next day  
Jack went back, he was looking for the Doctor  
Jack went back, but he kind of missed his aim.  
( _1869? Seriously? His driving is worse than the Doctor’s...)_  
  
Well, you know, it wasn’t long before he realized  
That since the Daleks he’d become the man who couldn’t die  
Cut and stabbed and poisoned and shot between the eyes  
Hung and drawn and quartered, he’d still end up alive  
( _You know, this immortality thing is highly overrated)_  
   
And Jack came back, the very next day  
Jack came back, they thought he was a goner but  
Jack came back, he just couldn’t stay away.  
( _not even if he wanted to)_  
  
He spent a hundred forty years waiting for his ride  
He said, “I need a Doctor,” and patiently he’d bide  
Work for Torchwood, save the world another time or two  
He died another thousand times but always came through  
  
Cos Jack came back, the very next day  
Jack came back, they thought he was a goner but  
Jack came back, he just couldn’t stay away  
_(Jack)You’ll know the man I’m looking for. Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty bitty living space._  
_(Doctor)Oi! It’s bigger on the inside!_  
  
He stood below a rocket while the heat was on  
The Doctor told him finally then, “You know you came back wrong.”  
The Gov’ment tried to kill him, they thought they’d use a bomb  
Blow him up to smithereens, they said his time had come  
But Jack came back, the very next day  
Jack came back, though they poured him into concrete  
Jack came back, he just wouldn’t stay away  
_Did you ever wonder about those pieces? What if he was like a starfish? So many Jack Harknesses... so little time._  
  
They tell a crazy story of far away and long ago  
That somehow Jack Harkness became the Face of Boe  
Hard to imagine how such a thing could be  
For the man who shagged his way across half a galaxy  
_A head full of big face or a face full of big head? I know which Jack would choose..._  
  
But Jack came back, the very next day  
Jack came back, they thought he was a goner  
But Jack came back, he just couldn’t stay away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm publishing an original web serial! It's [A Lon Story](http://lonstory.com/index.php/stories/).
> 
> Find me [Tumblr.](http://jenroses.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please comment, kudo and share!


End file.
